Wake up! Wake up!
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: Naruto is just another regular teen that makes his own choices and takes his own steps. What happens when emptinesss devour him from an incident long ago? What will this have to do with Hinata? Violence/Killing/Mature Content/ Swearing/ Sex/ Hurt/Comfort/Drama GANG FIC! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. NARUTO POV

**NARUTO POV**

You see, here's the difference between you and me. You live your life thinking everything's going to be okay and then **BAM **reality suddenly hits you. There's no going back now. There's no discount, no credit cards, no food stamps, no paperclips _**NOTHING!**_Every action made was already recorded. Don't go looking for a rewind button because there is none. You're in deep. You know it. You breathe in it. You bathe it. You're_ soaked_ in it. So, what's the point reminiscing on the past when all there's left is emptiness? What's the point of holding on to hope and keeping faith when the memories were only an opposition of one self?

You see, I grew up in a household where you had to struggle to make a living. My parents had died in a midnight killing at a local club out, so through forester care I was handed over to my pops Jiraiya. I had little fore say on whom I choose to be my guardian, though even so I lived a pretty happy, normal childhood with him around. He truly made me happy.

After a while, I grew up becoming more prominent, more aware, and more self-observant. I went to school as much as I could. I did my work like I should. I kept up my grades. I attended in my school national sports competition and won the national prize for the best athlete in school. I could get any girl I want and my money wasn't cheap but for some odd reason I could still feel it, a feeling I'm all too familiar with..._emptiness._

Ever since my parents died that feelings was always around, hunting me around the corner, stalking me in the streets. It was just waiting for me to slip up. It never ceases to end.

Now you're probably wondering, why I feel this way if my life is practically "perfect"." That's because it isn't. I let hatred consume me. I let what happened in the past drive me pass my expectation. Oh yes, it exceeded far greatly than any goal I've reached in my entire life. It scooped me into a higher different level.

My life seems to be in turmoil every time I close my eyes and all I see is darkness. I can never look at the world the same again. Not after that. Not after what happened to pops. That's right! Those sons of a bitch hospitalized him! The polices said they were investigating as much as they could but they found in the end nothing! _Nothing! _ That's funny, they couldn't figure out the case with my parents either and now with my pops?

I marveled about the possible suspects who did this. It seemed to be all connected to my parents' death somehow. Even so, that was the last straw. I gave in to the feeling eventually and accepted it. After time past, I Concluded my pops and me needed protection from whoever were pulling the strings. So I went to the only reliable source I could think of. **The gangs.**


	2. HINATA POV

**HINATA POV**

There are a few things I hold valuable in the sixteen years of my life. One of those accomplishments is gaining the strength to carry on. This meaning is so much deeper than life gives it credit for. It is because of our mistakes we suffer and we mistakenly forget who we truly are. I, however, recognize the problems that are sent my way. I do not dwell on them nor do I accompany them but I sure do not like any of them.

My second prized possession to me is pretty simple. My family. When I was first born it was known that I had the blood of a Hyuga inside of me. The Hyuga ran the most influential businesses around town. We were known for our fine and defined craftsmen ship on swords, tables almost anything the Hyuga's could put together. We were also acknowledging for our brilliant and beautiful diamond jewels pieces! Every newlywed couple always comes visit us first.

My third is my overall reputation. Now this not only counts for school but through my father's business as well. It is known that I am next in line to inherit the company business. I do want to lead the company but I am not fit for such a position. My father urges me to keep trying my best through the years I did try. After a while, he got tired of watching me make such horrible inventions in my work. If I was him I would get tired too.

My fourth and last possession is my shimmering golden bracelets that were carefully latched onto my wrist. My mother use to wear them. She had always informed me the meaning behind the gold. She told me every night before bed that it meant an abundance of wealth. It was kind of strange when I thought about it. She's not the type of women to neither yearn for money nor talk about it much. She did tell me another thing about her golden bracelets. She says to me." The golden coloring is only a disguise for what's truly beneath it. It may seem full of life but underneath it all…Its suffering.."

Those were her last words to me before she died. It felt as if she was forcing me to understand .It felts as if she wanted to tell me something important but afraid it would hurt me. I would ask her why does she wear it if it symbolizes something so horrible? She repeats the exact words before. "To know someone's there to comfort it." I'll always catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes every night before she went to bed. It was heartbreaking to say the least but you want to know what's even more heartbreaking?

What's heartbreak is knowing that your mother is gone forever to only be replaced by a whorish prostitute. My eyes slowly began to tear up. To know that your father hates you and abuses you when you do something wrong…and to know that…he doesn't care for you..and use you like a rag doll.

I am not sure about the exact meaning behind these golden bracelets, but i do know part of my personality somewhat resemblances the meaning of gold. So now i wonder will i ever find someone to comfort me?


	3. The Starting Point

"OOooowww Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Hiashiiiii! Hiashiiiiiiiiii! Owwww wiiiiiii right there! Right there! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hinata groaned, smashing a pillow against her face. "Will they get done already!" She then began screaming loudly into the pillow. It's not like they would hear it anyway. They were too busy getting it on to even notice.

Yes this is Hinata Hyugas life. She woke up every morning to the sounds of groans, moaning and pleading. It was tiring but it's better than hearing sounds of broken glass and medal clashing together.

She yawned, stretching her arms while getting up from bed. Checking the time, she sighed lowly. '_I'm going to be late.' _

She opened her clothes draw pulling out casual clothing. _'What should I wear?'_ She commentated on this furthermore until her eyes set on a gorgeous leopard print V-neck halter shirt folded along dark tight fitted denim blue jeans.

"Perfect."

She hurriedly put them on. She added ankle footed black boots completing the look. Observing herself in the mirror, she smiles lightly knowing she is sexy. Over the past year her timid ness eventually died down replace with a confident smoove young woman. She loved ever gift Kami had given her and her body was one of them.

She charges towards the restroom filling her lips with red blossom lip gloss. The beauty brushed her teeth clean only to head out her room door. Hinata saw her sister already at the breakfast table along with her father and his…prostitute.

"Hello Father. _Mother_." Yup you've guessed it. Her father Hiashi ordered her to call her mother as a sigh of respect. When her father demanded this she was disgusted. Never in life she'll claim her as her mom but she'll never tell her father that.

Hanabi however, was the only one to notice the slight stern ness in her voice.

"Good morning Hinata-San."

"Good morning Hanabi-Chan."

Hinata took an empty seat next to her sister. Truth be told, Hinata was nervous. Today was the day of the big company meeting deciding on who should take his place. Hinata knew the company would be handed to Hanabi and just like that would her dream crumble into pieces.

"Hinata." Hinata, hearing her father call her name, gaze shifted waiting for him to continue. "You're late." He stated glaring at her through the corner of his eyes. She started doing that nervous habit with her fingers again. "I..I'm sorry father. P –P-please forgive me. I got up and and-"

"**SILENCE**!"

She ceased her wordings mid-sentence. She was upsetting her father. '_Damn you stutter. I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.'_

"I've heard enough of you! You eat nothing! Go to school and starve!"

"But father!"

Hiashi gave the most devastating glance he'd ever given her. "_What did you say to me?!"_

"I said but i-"

**SLAP.**

Her eyes widen from the unsuspected hit. This is not the first time this happened but it came so suddenly that it surprised her. Hinata eyes found the floor more interesting as she softly graced her bruised cheek.

She got up from the seat and bowed. Tears threated to fall any second now. Swinging her book bag over her shoulder, she flew out the door without a second glance.

oOoOo

When Hinata finally made it to school she was breathing hard. She sucked in air deeply to catch her breath. Hand on one knee, she groaned seeing the distance between her and the actual building. After proper breath control the Hyuga watered into the school building.

"Whew."

She let out a breath of fresh air as she headed to student personal to receive a tardy slip.

"Why you're late?" A man in his early thirties asked raising an eyebrow. It would never occur to him that the heiress of such fine companies would be tardy for more than three times this semester.

"Family business and problems." This was the excuse she always seems to get away with no matter who it was. It could be something private she didn't want to discuss with her friends and that's all there were to say.

"What sort of problems?" The man eyed her in suspicion. Hinata noticing this says. "Family policy. Rules are not to be broken. I'm sorry."

"I understand." The man sighed handing her a slip. "but next time come on time to school. You're next late slip will get you in detention and you don't want that now do you Miss. Hyuga?"

Hinata shook her head. "No I don't Mizuki-Sensei."

"Hey!" The man smiled up at her. "There's no need to call me that! I'm only a person that gives out slips to delinquents." He winked playfully at the girl earning him a mild blush in return.

"Well you better head to class. Kakashi's probably teaching you guys something very important now."

'_Yeah right.'_

"Okay I will! Thank you sir Mizuki!" When Hinata turned her back on him with a wave all he could do was stare at her cheeked bum in anticipation.

'_Damn if she wasn't a student here. I would have been hit.' _He licked his lips as he thought up all the things he could do to pleasure her.

Hinata arrived at the classroom door. It's a shame that you could hear the loud racket coming from inside the room door. It was always like this. Nothing new.

She lightly knocked on the door. Hinata waited for someone to answer but when no did, she sighed. She knocked again louder this time. And again. And again. And again. She growled in annoyance. This time she banged on the door.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

Still no one.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

Still no one.

**BANG! BANG!TAT!**

Nope. No one.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

Hinata saw a boy walking over to the door. _'Yes. Finally someone's coming' _Thought Hinata hopefully. She then saw him past right by the door. This had brunt her into a leek of fury. She simply didn't care anymore. She burst down the wooden door breaking the hinges off of it. The entire door fell off the hook and crashed on the hard tiled floor below.

She had no outward reaction to everyone's shocked expressions. She went to her sensei handing him the late note. She thought his expression he given was a bit hilarious.

"I'm sorry I'm late Kakashi-Sensei." She side glanced over her shoulder at the door then back to her teacher. "Oh yeah and sorry about door. I'll pay for it in my money but you have to promise not to tell my father." Hinata knelt down and whispered in Kakashi ear," And if you do I would burn all your precious little porn novels so if I was you I'll cover for me."

Kakashi nodded hard and fast. His Icha Icha book were something he couldn't live without. He knew not to get in Hinata's way when she's like this. This was not the first time she blew up.

"I understand." Kakashi gulped.

"Good." Smirked Hinata while turning her back on him sitting down in her correct spot. Strangely everyone was looking at her. Mainly the boys. They were staring at her perfectly fit figure in those jeans and there was a glimpse of her breast through the V-Neck.

"WOW HINATA-CHAN! THIS THE SECOND TIME YOU WENT A WALL ON US!" A pink haired girl exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata blushed, "I couldn't help it. No one would get the door."

A brunette smiled," It's okay Hinata-Chan. I would have done the same thing if I had to wait that long to get in the classroom."

The brunette spared a look at the broken door and laughed," Had to admit it was funny when you bust the door down. I didn't know what the hell was going on."

'Me neither." Started Sakura." But what are you going to do about the door? Wouldn't your father be angry?"

"No need to worry Sakura-San. I have my ways at getting what I want when I want it." Sakura and TenTen giggled.

"You're gonna burn Kakashi-Sensei porn, aren't you?" Questioned Sakura.

Hinata smirked."Maybeeeee."

Hinata, TenTen and Sakura all laughed at this.

"OH!" Sakura perked up. "We forgot to tell you! There's going to be some transfer students who come here! Asuma-Sensei's being replace with some guy that already has a degree in teaching. I heard he's only seventeen years old!" She ended her sentence in a squeal.

"How is that even possible? Does he already have his degree in teaching?" Hinata raised an invisible brow.

"He must have! But whoever he is has to be so hot!" Chirped Sakura.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Sakura-San we haven't even met him yet and you're already fondling over him."

"You're right Hinata-Chan." Pouted Sakura. TenTen and Hinata laughed at their friend's discomfort. They patted her shoulders shaking their heads in union.

"So do you know how they look?" Asked a curous Hyuga. Sakura thought back for a second and then she remembered everything. "Well Masuri described to me a boy with red hair and green eyes. He has a kangi symbol with 'love' hidden beneath his bangs. Hmmm…the other one she described as a boy with the deepest brown eyes and brunette hair like TenTens hair color. "

"That was the only ones she saw." Answered Sakura.

"So there's going to be more than two transfer students?" A wide eyed Hinata met a deep thoughtful Sakura.

"Matter of fact they also come from the city of Sunagakure."

"Wow." Awed Hinata." That's a long way from here."

"Not really." Ten Ten butted in, "My father often visit there to check up on his weaponry shop time from time."

"I didn't know your father had a shop in Sunagakure."Both Sakura and Hinata said in union.

TenTen giggled as their words came out the same. "Well he doesn't often speak about it since it's not in our city. However it seems to be running quite well down there."

"You know TenTen, its kinda weird how you and your father has a things for weapons," The pink hair girl eyeballed her, "Makes me think you like to kill."

"Just another body wasted." Shrugged TenTen.

Hinata and Sakura bore with wide eyes at their friend. TenTen laughed hysterically." HaHaHa! I'm just kidding guys!"

Hinata and Sakura pulled a nervous laugh.

HAHAHA.

HAHAA.

HHHAAHA.

HAHAA.

After TenTen finished laughing her face went into a blank expression sending chills down the girls spine.

"Okay…" Hinata started wanting to change the subject. "Well once they get here we can finally figure out what's going on."

Sakura no longer scared exclaimed," That's for sure!"

TenTen smiled." Maybe there will be a nice, cute, sweet bold guy for me. What about you Hina-Chan?" She nudged her on the shoulder, "What's your type?"

Hinata blushed cherry red. "I don't have a type."

Sakura and TenTen put on a sneaky grin wiggling their eyebrows."Ohhh yeahh.. cause I know someone that made our little Hina-Chan blush."

"No you don't." She turned away her friends hoping they wouldn't see the cue blush on her pale cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Teased Sakura. "Because I happen to know someone that start with a-"

"K." TenTen finished it off.

Hinata sighed in annoyance. She faced her friends. "How many times I have to say I don't like Kiba-Kun!"

TenTen sighed. "Come on Hina-Chan! Give Kiba a chance! He seems like such a nice guy!"

"NO!" Hinata grumbled and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "I agree with Hina-Chan. I wouldn't want to date him either. He smell like dog shit."

"SAKURA!" Hinata gasp. Ten Ten was however laughing. Sakura gave a small giggle. "But he do and don't even get me started on that mutt of his."

TenTen and Sakura let loud laughter pour through their throats. "I b..bet t..the reason why," Sakura stop herself to laugh," why h..he carry around Akamaru so ..so much because..cause he have to t..take him to the vet..e..everytime he fucks him up the ass."

TenTen laughed the hardest she'd ever laughed. She gasp for air while beating on her desk. Sakura began to cough violently trying to gain her breath also.

Hinata was shaking her head at them. That was such a mean joke to say about Akamaru.

"Come on Hinata!" TenTen declared," We were only joking!"

"I know but I had a lot of history with Akamaru." Sighed Hinata. "It's just so sad that I don't even want to date Kiba-Kun."

"Awww were sorry Hinata. We didn't know he meant so much to you." TenTen stated suddenly feeling guilty. Sakura nodded her head with an apologetic look on her face.

Hinata giggled. They both raised a brow at her.

"Hahaha! Guys! You're so serious!"

The girls all smiled at each other.

That's when the bell sounded.

oOoOoOoOo

It was the end of the school day as Sakura, Hinata and TenTen made their way out of the building.

"So Hinata, what are you going to do when you get home?" Sakura was the first to speak.

'_Home? I haven't felt at home ever since my mother died.'_

"My family is having a meeting about who should own the company business today. It's supposed to be over dinner when we discuss the matters more appropriately."

"I'm pretty sure your father is proud and would definitely choose you."

Hinata eyed her friend and smiled a fake smile. "Thank you TenTen."

'_If only you knew what he truly thinks of me.'_

Sakura sighed, "You know what we should do? We should have an all-girls night out just us girls!"

"Maybe next time." Said Hinata.

"I'm with Hinata."

"OH!" TenTen exclaims. "There's my ride~! Bye guysssss!"

"BYE TENTEN!"

"SEE YA TOMORROW TENTEN!'

They saw their friend hop in the vehicle with her dad gone like a speeding bullet.

Sakura and Hinata sweat drop. "I swear one day their going to have an accident and it won't be pretty."

Hinata agreed. Like father like daughter was the phrase Hinata sticks with TenTen.

"Well I guess I'll be off than. I have to walk home because my father didn't take me to school this morning."

"Can't your father hire someone to pick you up every day?"

"I-Its complicated Sakura-San."

Sakura became serious,"Whats going on Hinata-Chan? Is your father mistreating you?"

Eyes wide she screamed a."NO!"

Sakura backtracked. "Fine but if anything is bothering you, you tell me."

Hinata was silent. Sakura mother pulled up as Sakura and Hinata hugged and exchange words. Hinata watched as the car was out of site.

She broke into tears._' I can't keep doing this! I can't keep acting as if I'm happy with my life! I can't keep lying to my friends! Kami, I'm such a mess.'_

The broken figure stood for a few minutes at the same spot before moving her feet in the direction of her _home._

Things were bound to get interesting from this time being.

oOoOoOo

**Hello thank you guys for reviewing! I really preciate it and you're probably wondering if Hinata is going to be in the gang aren't you? Of course! She will have a personality change because as we progress into the story she's going to get colder and colder. Hiashi may seem alright now but no its only the beginning! Things get much more interesting and better! Pkease Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	4. nnooooooooooooooooo

Oh my god! Can you believe my brother deleted my documents from the computer! I am pissed! All of them are gone! I still got my other story chapter saved on my hard drive but not this one. I spent four days typing my hands off and all my work is gone! I think I wanna curse and scream but I told myself I'ma stop. Try too. Fuck!


	5. Chapter 5

UP FOR ADOPTION. This will be short. I am getting low grades in school so I need to focus on work. I can't keep up with this at the same time. I don't know how to multitask (Although I need to learn.) I'm putting this story up for adoption! Whoever wants it, its yours! Just inbox me a confirmation aand I'll add another note that you have adopted my story.

(Huge sorry for the many people I've disappointed. I thought I could finish it but its taking a toll on me.)


End file.
